Chocolatinas
by Lil'Splash
Summary: .TxS, Troypay. Estar enamorada de su profesor, es complicado. Si además se trata de su hermano...
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** No, HSM no me pertenece.  
**Nota de la autora:** Sí, se trata de una historia que algunos de vosotros ya conocéis. La quité tiempo atrás, pero la cuelgo de nuevo. ¡Espero que la disfrutarán!

* * *

**Chocolatinas  
× Capítulo 1 ×**

Era una de esas simples mañanas, de aquellas que encantaban a Sharpay, pese a que fuera un lunes y que tendría que irse a clase. Las cortinas estaban todavía tiradas, denegando el acceso del sol a su cuarto de tonos rosas variados. Ya hacía rato que se había despertado pero la pereza de levantarse - y sobre todo de abandonar su cama, en la cual se encontraba increíblemente a gusto - no le animó a tener el coraje de quitarse la almohada de encima y poner los pies en el suelo. En vez de eso, se había quedado tranquilamente acostada sobre la cama, la cabeza bien acomodada sobre su cojín, su inseparable perro de peluche con el cual había dormido cada noche de su vida desde siempre junto a ella.

El despertador no tardó en sonar, pero su única reacción fue levantar el brazo y aplastarlo sobre el aparato, haciendo que se cayera y, menos mal, que el ruido cesara.

Sin embargo, su pereza no le permitió dormirse por completo ni tampoco no oír el ruido de los pasos que se acercaba animadamente hacia su cuarto. Sabiendo ya a lo que tenía que esperarse, Sharpay se incorporó aún más en su cama, cerró los ojos más fuertes e intentó concentrarse en su propia calma. En vano. Cuando la puerta se abrió, no tardó en reconocer aquella colonia que le caracterizaba. A lo mejor por esa misma razón se convenció aún más de hacerse la dormida, esperando impacientemente que se acercara para que ella se fuera, supuestamente, despertando.

- Sharpay... -susurró Troy, quedándose de pie a lado de su cama-. Anda, no te hagas la tonta y levanta. Que ya nos conocemos

La chica simplemente gruñó y escondió su cabeza bajo su cojín, como si nada. Pese a sus esfuerzos, la sonrisa que había esbozado no había pasado desapercibida a su hermano.

- No me hagas utilizar medidas drásticas, que luego te quejas y no quieres reconocer que lo hubieras podido evitar sin ningún problema. ¡Levanta!

- No -intentó decir sin alzar la cabeza. Déjame dormir todavía un poquitín... Cinco minutitos...

- Bien, no digas que te cogí desprevenida.

Sharpay se quedó inmóvil, al tanto del menor ruido que podría oír y que la hubiera podido prevenir de lo que le esperaba. Pasaron varios segundos y aún no había ocurrido nada. Alerta, se quitó el cojín de encima y miró a su alrededor pero no vio absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a Troy. Simplemente, se encogió de hombros, pensando que el mismo había de haberse desistido.

Se levantó y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de su cuarto de baño, concediendo que iba siendo bastante tarde. Sin embargo, fue abrir la puerta y sintió agua helada chocarse contra su cuerpo, mientras una voz masculina se reía sin cesar. Sharpay chilló de todas su fuerzas y cuando Troy cerró el grifo, aún metido en la ducha donde se había escondido, la chica sólo pudo abrir la boca de indignación, mirándole con todo el odio que le era posible transmitir con sus ojos.

- Te lo había dicho -intentó disculparse su hermano, siguiendo sin poder parar sus carcajadas.

- ¡Esto no va a quedarse así, te lo juro! -amenazó Sharpay mientras andaba hacia el espejo y miró su reflejo- Pero por favor, ¡mira cómo me has dejado!

- De todas formas tenías que ducharte, ¿no? ¡Pues ya está!

- Qué gracioso eres, Troy. _Me parto_.

Troy salió de su escondite, riéndose más aún. Cuando pasó detrás de ella, depositó sobre su cabello mojado un beso sonoro y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él. Por mucho rencor que sentía Sharpay en aquel momento, haberlo sentido tan cerca de ella y su beso le hizo olvidar por un corto instante los inimaginables escenarios de venganza que se había estado planeando durante estos últimos minutos. Por aquella misma razón, hasta llegaba a odiarse; odiarse por ser tan _estúpidamente_ vulnerable.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, salió de su cuarto de baño, totalmente arreglada y algo más calmada. Bajó a la cocina dónde se encontró a su madre, leyendo el periódico mientras bebía a sorbitos su café y a Troy, quién la miraba con una sonrisa discreta en los labios. Prefirió hacerse la tonta, por lo cual saludó a su madre como cada mañana y se sentó, comenzando a servirse su desayuno.

- No os creáis que no os he oído -dijo de repente Rosaline, sin mirar a ninguno de sus chicos-, y no, Troy. No creo que sorprender a tu hermana por la mañana en su cuarto de baño abriendo su ducha y enganchar el grifo con agua fría sea la mejor solución para empezar un día de buen pie.

- Gracias mamá -agradeció Sharpay, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Troy. Alzó las cejas en signo de victoria, mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba sobre sus labios.

- No te creas que te vas a salvar así como así -replicó Rosaline-. Tampoco me parece correcto que tardes tanto por la mañana, porque después, siempre te quejas que tienes retraso.

La sonrisa que había aparecido sobre la cara de la joven desapareció en una fracción de segundos y esta vez, no se sintió capaz de sostener la mirada de Troy, que sabía ahora fijada sobre sí, dispuesto a burlarse de ella.

Cuando llegó la hora de la pausa de la mañana, Sharpay se dirigió sola hacia el habitual sitio que compartía con sus amigos en el patio; eso tenía estar sola en clase de biología mientras todos los demás - excepto Gabriella y Taylor que estaban en clase de física - compartían clase de derecho, aunque eso no le impidió llegar una de las últimas, todos ya sentados e incluso comiendo para algunos.

Desde la primera vez que había entrado en East High, Sharpay siempre le había parecido pasar su recreación sentada sobre los escalones de la entrada. Al principio, sólo estaba allí junto a Gabriella pero el tiempo fue pasando y poco a poco, Taylor y Kelsi se acostumbraron a pasar esos quince minutos de descanso con ellas y desde el precedente año, tuvieron la suerte - o desgracia, según como se analizaba la situación y desde que punto de vista - de compartir sitio con tres otros chicos: Chad, Jason y Zeke, los tres haciendo parte del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela. Sharpay aún se acordaba cuando el año pasado, Taylor no paraba de criticarlos, diciendo que ellos hacían parte del "otro lado de la evolución". ¡En qué día acabaría pensando que llegaría el momento en el cual saldría con Chad! La segunda pareja del grupo no tardó en hacerse, ya que, un mes más tarde, Kelsi empezó a salir con Jason. Si os preguntáis si una última combinación juntando a Zeke y Gabriella existe, no os equivoquéis; Sharpay no se acuerda de muchos días de escuela en los cuales Zeke no le había dicho lo mucho que la quería o cuanto la admiraba, desde ahora casi un año. Gabriella nunca había parecido interesarse mucho por los chicos, aunque se le conocía algún que otro ligue, pero sin más.

- ¿Vendréis al partido de este viernes, verdad? -supuso Chad, un brazo enredando los hombros de su novia.

- Puede -respondió Gabriella-. Si no tengo nada más que hacer, por qué no.

- Yo tampoco, no lo sé -admitió Sharpay-. Ya sabéis que no me gusta todo ese rollo del baloncesto.

- Pero si no vienes, no será igual -continuó Zeke-. ¡Anda, ven! ¿Qué tienes que hacer que te impida venir?

- Pues... Estudiar...

- Por Dios, ¿desde cuándo Sharpay Evans estudia un viernes por la tarde? -se rió Taylor-. Bueno, que está decidido. Iremos _todos_ -miró a Sharpay, quién estaba distraídamente jugando con sus dedos.

La rubia suspiró pero no se atrevió revocar la decisión. Sabía que de todas formas, todos la obligarían a ir, hasta Gabriella porque "¿qué voy a hacer con tantas parejas rodeándome?" y si no iba, sabía que su amiga se lo iba a restregar por mucho tiempo, experiencia ya vivida. Pero lo que había dicho era pura verdad; no le gustaba para nada todo lo que tenía que ver con el baloncesto. Siempre le había parecido increíble el culto que la gente de su instituto hacía a ese deporte y cómo adoraban a su equipo, quién, tenía que admitirlo, era bastante bueno, habiéndoles llevado ya varias veces a la victoria de varios campeonatos. Pero, aún así, Sharpay tenía el presentimiento que esta semana iba a ser _muy_ larga.

Si Sharpay esperaba siempre con cierta ansiedad las clases de matemáticas, el día que más deseaba ver llegar era el miércoles. Desde muy pequeña - incluso antes de conocer a Gabriella - siempre le había gustado aquel mundo del teatro y del canto. Se pasaba los días canturreando por toda la casa, improvisando su propio show en frente de su familia o de los invitados y sólo soñaba con poder llegar a ser, algún día, una verdadera estrella conocida de todos. Para ser más concretos, sólo dos cosas le eran absolutamente vitales:

1) Tener toda la ropa de última moda, pero eso sí: nada de vestirse como Señorita-todo-el-mundo.

2) Los musicales.

Éste era su más grande orgullo. En los años que llevaba yendo a la escuela, ya había participado en diecisiete musicales, cosa que no tardaba en recordar a todos aquellos que preponían quitarle el protagonismo durante las audiciones. En la escuela, Sharpay era conocida por ser sin piedad frente a los novatos que entraban al club de arte dramático, si era que les dejaba entrar.

Desde los dos meses que llevaban ya de clase, el club había empezado a preparar su nueva comedia. Por supuesto, Sharpay era de nuevo protagonista. Si le gustaba lo de ser el centro de todos en lo que calificaba ser su "mundillo", lo que no podía soportar era tener que compartir escenario con _el_ protagonista, por una parte porque ello conllevaba que deberían compartir todos los méritos y por otra, porque ensayar a dos no era lo que más le _emocionaba_, pese a que aquel chico, Scott Williams, era verdaderamente mono.

- Me importa un comino que sea guapo -suspiró Sharpay. Los ensayos venían de acabarse y al bajar las escaleras del escenario, se había encontrado con Gabriella, quién habían asistido a los diez últimos minutos.

- Sólo digo eso porque podría ser motivo bastante suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo y ser agradable con él, Pay. El pobre no te ha hecho nada.

- No me habrá hecho nada, pero tengo que soportar su incompetencia.

- Pay... No es incompetente, tú y yo lo sabemos perfectamente.

Mientras hablaban, se habían dirigido al asiento donde Sharpay había dejado su mochila y de la cual sacó una botella de agua. La única respuesta que dio a Gabriella fue una mirada llena de burla, las cejas alzadas y se llevó la botella a la boca, bebiendo a grandes sorbos. Sharpay sabía que su amiga la conocía demasiado bien y no era ahora el momento para que le dijese lo que ambas ya sabían; su egocentrismo, que nunca había querido admitir, no era un tema del cual le gustaba charlar.

En vez de eso, decidieron irse al centro comercial de Albuquerque al, sin ninguna duda, mejor heladero de todo el país - o por lo menos, de todo el condado. Desde que los habían probado, las dos chicas no podían pasarse ningún día sin irse allí a tomar sus helados, casi siempre de fresa para Gabriella y de chocolate para Sharpay. Simplemente, les sabían a _cielo_.

Pero lo que menos le gustó - de verdad, la tarde empezaba a parecerle _demasiado_ cansina - fue que la mesa en la cual siempre se sentaban juntas, siendo una de los pocos sitios siempre vacantes, estaba ocupada y para empeorar la situación, no las ocupaban algunos pequeñajos que hubiera hecho muy rápido de echar fuera, Gabriella repitiéndole que no hacía falta ser tan dura. Los dos chicos que estaban allí sentados no eran nada más que, como no, Troy y su mejor amigo, Lucas.

- Siempre estorbando, ¿verdad? - se exclamó Sharpay, habiéndose acercado hacia él y sorprendiéndole, ya que se encontraba detrás de su espalda.

- Y tú, ¡siempre fuera de casa! ¿No va siendo un poco tarde para dos jovencitas?

- Si sólo son las seis -replicó Gabriella inocentemente, encogiéndose los hombres, sin haber comprendido que Troy se estaba quedando con ellas.

- Bri, no lo escuches, que es estúpido.

En vez de responder con palabras, Troy alborotó el poco pelo de Sharpay que le era accesible estando sentado. Ésta se rió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y plantando un beso sobre su mejilla y saludó al amigo de Troy que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ser su hermana le costaba, y mucho, no tenía ninguna dificultad en convencerse de ello. Pero por otra parte, a veces, estaba casi más agradecida de ser su alumna _y_ su hermana que tan sólo su hermana. Pese a que casi nadie sabía que hacían parte de la misma familia, tenía la facilidad que podía estar cerca de él más o menos cuando ella quisiera, compartir con él momentos de cariño fraternal como en el instante, lo cual hubiera sido probablemente muy complicado si él sólo hubiera sido su profesor.

La confirmación de que, en todo lo malo, siempre hay una parte buena, por muy pequeña que sea.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** No, HSM no me pertenece.  
**Nota de la autora:** Ahí va con el segundo capítulo. No os olvidéis de dejar un comen, que tampoco cuesta tanto =P ¡El botoncito "go" os esperará cuando terminéis de leer!

* * *

**Chocolatinas  
× Capítulo 2 ×**

Desde que Gabriella conocía a Sharpay y Troy, siempre les había visto actuar de la misma manera: chillarse y pelearse, para terminar pocos minutos más tardes abrazados como dos tontos. Por muy lejos y profundo que fuese a buscar, era incapaz de recordarse de ningún día que les hubiese visto juntos sin elevar la voz el contra el otro. A lo mejor era por eso que ambos se llevaban siempre tan bien.

Probablemente que os estaréis preguntando si Gabriella, a demás de saber que eran hermanos, también estaba al corriente de los sentimientos de Sharpay hacia su hermano y la respuesta era un gran "sí". Sharpay ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en una familia que a veces calificaba de recompuesta, cuando normalmente este término se utilizaba cuando los padres estaban separados, pero la joven le daba la misma valor; porque las personas que viven con un padre o una madre diferente, a veces hasta conviviendo con hermanastros o personas que no son hermanos de sangre pero que deben tratar como cual, estaban un poco en la misma situación que ella. Sólo que en este caso, Sharpay no debía hacer frente a un nuevo padre o nuevos hermanos; hacía frente a una familia entera que no era, biológicamente, la suya.

Muchas veces había mirado en la tele o leído en libros testimonios de gente que estaba en su caso, y ya le había pasado no poder creerse lo que leía, como aquella vez que vio una mujer hablar de los hijos de su nuevo marido y decir en frente de ellos que nunca podría amarles como a los de su propia sangre. Tampoco se podría olvidar de la rabia que la había invadido y de las ganas de levantarse y de encontrarse frente a esa mujer y decirle todo lo que sentía, hasta recordarse que un televisor les separaba y sobre todo que Troy le estaba pidiendo suavemente que se calmase. Aquella misma noche se fue pensando en lo que hubiera podido ser su vida si Rosaline y Jack hubieran sido así o si, peor, hubiera caído en otra familia que le hubiera hablado como aquella mujer. Sólo de pensarlo le producía unos interminables escalofríos, aún de hoy en día. Pero esa situación no era su desgracia, sobre todo que tenía a unos padres maravillosos que siempre le habían asegurado no hacer - ni conseguir - hacer ninguna diferencia entre ella y Troy, por la simple razón que habían sido ellos quien habían decidido adoptarla y que los vínculos de sangre no tenían ningún significado. Muy rápidamente, Sharpay había comprendido que aquellas palabras estaban llenas de una verdad irrevocable que se había una vez más confirmado, esta vez con Gabriella.

La primera vez que se vieron fue el primer día de clase de Sharpay, cuando tan sólo tenían seis años. Sharpay había llegado en mitad del año escolar en infantil y con cierta dulzura, aún se acordaba de lo mucho que le había costado dejar a Rosaline sobre el umbral de la puerta y enfrentarse a lo que le había parecido un ejército de críos.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de haber entrado, una chica se había acercado a ella, una gran sonrisa sobre la cara, su pelo entonces largo y liso desatado y voltejeando con sus pasos. Ni siquiera le había preguntando cómo se llamaba, simplemente se había contentado de cogerla de la mano y llevársela a la otra punta de la sala, donde había estado pintando un enorme dibujo sobre un caballete miniatura. Desde aquel momento habían sido inseparables. Tan sólo a los dos días de conocerse Gabriella ya había tenido el lujo de visitar su casa y Sharpay la suya, se esperaban a la entrada y a la salida del cole y mientras fueron creciendo, esas pequeñas costumbres seguían ahí, las actividades extraescolares evolucionando con sus edades. Ahí estaban, a ese día de un viernes cualquiera, preparándose juntas para irse al juego de baloncesto al cual habían aceptado acudir. Sharpay había invitado la morena a su casa desde que salieron de clase, aunque en realidad, esa invitación se había hecho sin palabras. Ya no les hacía falta, la verdad, porque ambas se invitaban sin darse cuenta.

- Recuérdame por qué tengo que ir, por favor.

- Porque lo prometiste este lunes -repitió una enésima vez Gabriella-. Venga, Pay, que tampoco no es nada malo. Sólo serán dos horitas y después, para casa.

- ¿No se te olvida un detalle?

- Y porque, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con tantas parejas? -terminó la joven.

Sharpay suspiró tan fuerte que Gabriella no pudo resistirse a las ganas de reírse. Sharpay acababa siendo realmente graciosa al negarse rotundamente a ir al partido, pero a aceptar para simplemente agradarla. Ella era así; muy caradura y cabeza cuadrada, pero había que saber hablar con los sentimientos para que se convirtiera en la persona más dulce del mundo.

La rubia, que se encontraba frente a su armario, se dio media vuelta y se sentó frente al gran espejo situado al lado de su cama, frente al cual Gabriella ya se encontraba desde un buen rato, aplicándose ahora con mucho cuidado su pintalabios brillante. No era que a ella le agradara mucho ir, pero simplemente por tener una ocasión de pasar un momento típico de chicas adolescentes, valía la pena. Las salidas entre amigos eran siempre una razón suficiente para querer arreglarse y a la morena le encantaba oír a Sharpay hablar sobre tal o tal ropa, lo qué iba con su tez o no, cómo se debería peinar para ponerse en valor o qué color aplicarse en los párpados.

El partido empezaba a las ocho. Llegaron las ocho menos cinco y las dos chicas aún estaban arreglando los últimos detalles y, fatalmente, llegaron con diez minutos de retraso. Cogidas de la mano, intentaron apartar a la gente para encontrar a sus amigos que se encontraban en el otro lado del terreno. Hacía una calor insoportable y Sharpay sentía oleadas de calor golpearla; menos mal que a ella y Gabriella se les habían olvidado las chaquetas en los asientos traseros de su coche, porque entre la temperatura normal de la sala y el alborote de personas que la llenaban - hubiera dicho demasiado, las chicas creyendo que andar les era casi imposible, todos pegados los unos contra los otros por falta de sitio - bastaban a mantener un calor continuo.

Si Gabriella había asegurado que la tortura de Sharpay iba a durar unas dos horas muy pequeñas, fue sin contar que el partido no empezaba a las ocho sino que a las ocho y media y que por mucho que se habían atrasado y que habían tardado en encontrar a sus amigas, cuando las vieron y saludaron, ahí fue cuando los jugadores empezaron a entrar en el terreno. Pero como de costumbre, no fue "terminar el partido e irse para casa", fue "terminar el partido e irse a festejar la victoria", esta vez en casa de Chad, cuyos padres estaban ausentes por un viaje de quince años de casados en Venezuela. Aunque sólo estaban siete personas, eso fue suficiente para que casi todos acabaran completamente bebidos o al menos con los sentidos algo alborotados. A las dos de la mañana, Sharpay, que sólo había bebido unos vasos de cola, uno con un poco de ron, decidió que ya iban siendo horas para irse. No eran la reacción de sus padres que le atormentaba, más bien la de la madre de Gabriella cuando vería su hija casi incapaz de estarse en pie.

- Gabriella, ya te he repetido una y otra vez de no beber. Te sienta fatal.

- ¡Qué dices! Estoy fenomenal.

- Pues como vayas así hacia tu madre, ¡ya verás lo fenomenal que vas a estar castigada! Lo mejor será que te vengas a mi casa. Te prohíbo contestar -ordenó la rubia, levantando el dedo índice-. Sube.

Gabriella, quién desvelaba su lado más artístico cuando la cantidad de alcohol era algo más elevada en su sangre, intentó hacer una entrada que quería dramática pero en vez de eso, se cayó lamentablemente sobre el suelo del automóvil, los brazos sobre el asiento y los pies fuera del coche. Sharpay suspiró y la ayudó a levantarse.

Normalmente, la morena no solía beber, porque conocía muy bien los efectos que tenía el alcohol sobre su organismo, pero una vez más, se había dejado llevar por la tentación y el resultado no tardó en notarse: la joven no conseguía hacer dos pasos derechos, hablaba por los codos, y, entre otras cosas más, se reía por tonterías que no eran graciosas.

Sharpay aparcó el coche en frente de su garaje, salió y fue a ayudar a su amiga para andar, sosteniéndola por la cintura, Gabriella poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ésta se había puesto a cantar unos minutos atrás y no había quien la podía callar.

- _I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here's my handle, here's ma spout!_

- Bri, por Dios, ¡calla! -suplicó Sharpay mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto-. ¡Vas a despertar a toda la casa!

- Anda Pay, qué sólo estoy intentando darte ánimos.

- ¿Para qué demonios tienes que darme ánimos? ¡Estoy muy bien!

- Pues... Por si acaso.

Dicho esto, se puso a reírse sin poder contenerse. Sharpay tapó su boca lo más eficazmente que le era posible y unos segundos más tardes entró en su cuarto. Las carcajadas de Gabriella cesaron, ya que la chica se fue hacia la cama de su mejor amiga, se acostó allí, abrazando la almohada contra sí. Mientras tanto Sharpay entró en su cuarto de baño y cuando salió, vio que la joven estaba ya durmiendo, completamente rendida y su ropa aún puesta. Suspiró, levantando los ojos al cielo y se fue hacia el lado vacío de la cama, en el cual entró y no tardó tampoco en dormirse.

- ¡Venga Gabriella! El sol está muy alto en el cielo, brilla de toda su luz y hasta los pájaros cantan para ti. ¿No los oyes?

Dicho esto, Sharpay abrió de par en par la ventana de su cuarto, apartando las persianas y dejando que la luz del día entrase violentamente en el cuarto. Un ruido que pareció ser un enorme gruñido resonó en todo el cuarto.

- Por favor, Sharpay -balbució Gabriella-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha despertado un Teletubbie o qué?

- A mí, nadie. A ti, un enorme dolor de cabeza. La aspirina está sobre la mesita de noche.

La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama, justo a su lado, mientras la morena se sentaba correctamente, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Murmuró un vago "Gracias" antes de tomarse la aspirina y se acostó de nuevo, apretándose las sienes.

- ¿Cómo puede ser algo aparentemente tan inocente tan doloroso? -suspiró Gabriella-. La próxima vez, no me dejes ni que lo mire.

- No será porque no te advertí, que eso, no me lo podrás reprochar.

- Por una vez que no soy yo la que te dice lo que hacer, ¡de qué te quejarás!

- Yo de nada, que ya son las dos de la tarde, estoy perfectamente despierta y no me duele nada.

- Ya, pero... Espera -dijo de repente, cortando su propio rollo. Se levantó de nuevo, miró a Sharpay y después de una fracción de segundos, sus ojos se volvieron como platos de grandes-. ¡Mi madre me va a matar, Sharpay! ¡Me va a matar!

- ¿Y eso? -se sorprendió la rubia, mientras intentaba disimular una risa.

- ¡Tenía que ir con ella a la iglesia, se lo prometí hace ya tiempo!

Sin decir nada más, saltó al suelo y se acuclilló frente a Sharpay, cogiendo sus manos y rogándole que la llevase a casa en un tiempo record. Esta vez literalmente muerta de risa, aceptó y mientras su amiga salía de la casa corriendo, la rubia seguía el camino a su paso, tranquilamente.

Después de haberla llevado a casa, llegó la pregunta de qué podría hacer para ocuparse. En un primer tiempo pensó en irse al centro comercial, hasta decirse que probablemente se iba a aburrir si estaba sola, pero fue sin pensar que su hermano la llamaría, pidiéndole si le gustaría irse con él a tomarse un frappucino para matar el tiempo, porque "se aburría para morirse".

Cuando Sharpay llegó al lugar de su cita y que se encontró frente a su hermano, no pudo evitar decirle que el hecho que la llamase de aquellas maneras le daba una fuerte impresión que lo hacía porque no tenía a nadie que quisiera acompañarle.

- ¿Es qué tengo que dar explicaciones si quiero pasar tiempo contigo? No sería la primera vez.

- Ya, pero el "me aburro, no sé qué hacer" no daba la impresión que me invitaras porque tenías ganas de estar conmigo.

- De verdad, qué tonta eres, Pay. Te recordaré que lo raro sería no llamarte para venirnos aquí un fin de.

Troy le dedicó unas de esas sonrisas de las cuales el sólo obtenía el secreto y que, sin quererlo, hacía que Sharpay perdiera todos sus modales. Podía parecer una estupidez, pero su simple sonrisa poseía un poder que ella nunca había conseguido resistirse y que, a cada vez, le hacían curvar las comisuras de sus labios. Por mucho que intentara controlarse, le parecía casi imposible. Troy era demasiado _perfecto_ para que fuera casi pensable. Su forma de ser era simplemente encantadora y mientras más le conocías, más te persuadías de ello. Era como si Troy fuera una persona de la cual tuvieras que estar obligatoriamente enamorada. La verdad era que ella misma se sorprendiera que no hubiese tenido tantas novias - sólo había conocido a un par de ellas, una de cuando tenía unos quince años y otra hacía ya un par de años atrás - ni tampoco se le conocía muchos ligues de una noche. Sin embargo, no sería la primera vez que una desconocida fuera a hablar a Sharpay pidiéndole que le diese su número de teléfono a su hermano, pidiéndole su correo electrónico o, peores extremos aún, que chicas que no había visto en ningún sitio viniesen a su propia casa para hablar directamente con su hermano de "algo muy importante". Y, cómo no, la mayoría de las chicas de las que veníamos de hablar eran maniquís sin ningún defecto.

Por eso mismo, Sharpay se sentía a veces muy afortunada de ser su hermana y que además se llevaran tan bien. Desde siempre, ella y Troy habían tenido por costumbre de contarse todos sus secretos y detalles de sus vidas propias. Para ella, él siempre había sido su mejor amigo y confidente, el chico en el que había confiado todas sus penas y glorias y también el que cuyo hombro había más mojado de sus lágrimas. Troy siempre había estado allí para apoyarla en cualquier circunstancia y siempre se lo agradecería, porque pese a que los años pasaran, su amistad les seguía.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** HSM no me pertenece.  
**Nota de la autora:** Suelo responder a todos los que dejan reviews directamente. Sin embargo, para los no-miembros de , he creado una página dónde podréis encontrar mi respuesta a vuestro comentario en mi página de perfil.

¡Disfrutad de este capítulo!

* * *

**Chocolatinas  
×. Capítulo 3 .×  
**

- No comprendo nada -susurró Sharpay a Gabriella, sentada a su lado-. Tantas cifras me vuelven loca.

- Es cuestión de atender _atentamente_, Pay -respondió su amiga con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Le respondió con un mohín y se giró de nuevo hacia la pizarra, donde Troy estaba explicando un ejercicio que debían de haber hecho como deber.

Desde casi siempre, Sharpay nunca había tenido ningún tipo de facilidad para las matemáticas, por mucho que se esforzara. A cada vez que se ponía a hacer un cálculo más o menos complejo le salía algo mal, por x o por z, y no era por no atender en clase, porque eso no se le podía reprochar: este año aún nunca se había librado de irse a una de esas clases aunque tenía que admitir que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo observando a Troy que sus hojas. No era tampoco que no hubiese nunca querido coger cursos particulares; hasta Gabriella se había propuesto para ayudarla, pero había simplemente denegado su ayuda. Sabía que su mejor amiga era un verdadero cacho de pan, aparte cuando se hablaba de matemáticas. Se ponía demasiado rápido impaciente y Sharpay sabía de adelanto que no soportaría explicarle lentamente y varias veces lo que no comprendería.

- ¿Y si le preguntaras a Zeke? -intentó Gabriella después que el timbre sonara-. También se les da muy bien.

- Bri, no creo que sea una buena idea. Zeke es muy simpático, pero...

- Pero nada. Además, lo hará _encantado_.

- Te odio.

Gabriella se rió, mientras Sharpay se daba la vuelta y salía a grandes pasos de la clase, saludando de una simple y discreta sonrisa a Troy antes de salir. A fuera ya les estaban esperando los chicos, hablando entre ellos. Sin embargo, la rubia no se paró a discutir entre ellos pero se fue directamente a su taquilla en la cual sacó los libros que le harían falta para esta tarde. Cuando cerró la puerta, vio una figura de piel negra - que le sacaba sin ningún tipo de dificultad más de una cabeza, sonriéndole y apoyado contra la pared.

Zeke no era un chico malo, al contrario: era muy agradable y atento. Pero al conocer su obstinación por querer tener un día algo con ella, su compañía se volvía realmente extraña e incómoda. Sharpay simplemente le sonrió y puso su mochila sobre su hombro, hasta decidirse pararse y charlar con él. Irse sin decir nada hubiera sido de muy pocos modales.

- ¿Qué hay? -preguntó, sonriéndole.

- Gabriella me ha dicho que te interesaría que te ayudara para las mates...

- _¡Maldita seas!_ -pensó la joven, cerrando los puños pero continuando a sonreír para que no se diese cuenta de nada.

- _..._ y qué si quieres, pues qué te podría ayudar. Bueno, que no me importaría.

- Muchas gracias Zeke, pero sabes, no creo que mi caso se pueda arreglar. Pero te lo agradezco, de verdad.

Sharpay, en signo de gratitud, posó acarició su hombro y se puso a andar hacia la salida, esperando silenciosamente de encontrarse lo más rápido posible a Gabriella para dejarle claro dos o tres cositas. Pero su plan, una vez más, se fue a la nada, Zeke siguiéndola e insistiendo, enumerándole las numerosas razones por las cuales debería de aceptar. Fue hasta el momento que él empezó a hablarle de todos los tipos de galletas que le haría probar que la chica decidió poner fin a la situación.

- Está bien, acepto. Así por lo menos no me podré reprochar de no haberlo intentado.

**xXoXx**

Los martes, sus clases se acababan la última hora del horario, librándole a las cinco de la tarde, suponiendo que no tuviese que quedarse aún más tiempo por alguna que otra razón. Por eso, una vez todos sus alumnos fuera del aula, no dudó en estirazarse largamente sobre su silla. El día había sido bastante largo y sólo tenía ganas de irse a casa.

Troy también había hecho todos sus estudios en East High. Todavía se acordaba de cuando estaba él sentado sobre esas mismas mesas, escuchando a sus profesores y contando mentalmente los segundos que quedaban hasta que se terminara la hora. Nunca se había imaginado ser un día profesor, aún menos aquí. El se imaginaba como un gran jugador de baloncesto, brillando en los mejores equipo del país. Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo iba pasando, sus ideas de futuro iban cambiando y finalmente, terminó estudiando matemáticas. La vida podía a veces dar vueltas totalmente inesperadas, pero no por lo tanto malas.

Sin embargo, antes de irse decisivamente de la escuela, pensó en pasarse por la sala de deporte para saludar a su padre, quién seguía entrenando al equipo de baloncesto tras tantos años. Cuando abrió la puerta los deportistas se dirigían hacia los vestuarios y no tardó en saludar a los que eran también sus alumnos. Su padre le esperaba en mitad del terreno, el balón bajo su brazo derecho.

- ¿Todavía por aquí? -se sorprendió Jack-. Pensaba que ya te habrías ido.

- He acabado ahora.

Una vez frente a él, le cogió el balón y lo lanzó en la canasta, marcando y corrió a buscarlo de nuevo. Estar de nuevo ahí con su padre le devolvía demasiados recuerdos. Había pasado tantas cosas impactantes sobre este mismo terreno que siempre le tendría ese cariño especial que la gente nunca había podido explicarse.

- Es una pena que no continuaras -se lamentó su padre-. Sabes que habrías podido llegar muy lejos.

- A lo mejor, pero estoy muy bien aquí como profesor, sabes. Creo que me vendría una depresión enorme si me fuera de Albuquerque.

Troy devolvió el balón a su padre, quien puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y ambos salieron de la sala. Desde luego que no quería irse de su ciudad natal. Había demasiadas cosas que lo retenían allí y no estaba preparado para abandonarlas. Por lo menos, no ahora.

Cuando llegó a casa junto a su padre minutos más tarde, se encontró también con su madre, los brazos cargados de bolsas de compras. Como buen hijo que obviamente era, la ayudó con sus cargas, dejándolas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lo que más le extraño fue de verla sacar las llaves de la casa, las puertas estando cerradas.

- ¿Y Sharpay? ¿Supongo que estará con Gabriella?

- Pues no, sorprendentemente -respondió Rosaline, abriendo la puerta-. En casa de un amigo para que la ayude con tu asignatura. Creo que se llama... Steve...Sim...

- ¿Zeke?

- Sí, eso es, Zeke.

- Ah...

La verdad era que saberla en casa de Zeke le había dolido un poco. Era un poco estúpido que se fuera a casa de un amigo para que le explicase lo que _él_ le esteba enseñando; ¿tanto le costaba pedirle un poco de ayuda? Y además, Sharpay siempre le había repetido sin cesar que prefería evitar un máximo estar a solas con él, porque él chico no paraba de declararse cada dos por tres desde _siglos_ y que había llegado hasta un tal punto que ya no tenía más imaginación para darle una respuesta que no le hiriese. Al principio, Troy había simplemente creído que Sharpay exageraba la situación - su faceta de actriz siempre la llevaba a exagerar las cosas, pero poco a poco fue prestando bastante atención a la actitud del chico, lo más discretamente a cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verles juntos, como a la salida de clase o durante la pausa del mediodía y no, Sharpay no exageraba. Sabía que su hermana no era ni cínica ni dura hacia sus amigos, por lo cual siempre actuaba con la más grande naturaleza en frente de ellos y cuando Zeke la abrazaba o le daba un beso, no ponía caras de disgusto o decía algún comentario sarcástico. No sabía muy por qué, pero a cada vez que veía a un chico en actitud demasiado cariñosa con ella, sentía una especie de pinchazo en el estómago, sus puños se cerraban solos y sus pensamientos sólo estaban fijados en ella. Sabía que esa sensación tan estúpida como _incontrolable_.

**xXoXx**

Sharpay cerró la puerta de su casa, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró descuidadamente en la entrada. Como debía de ser, el primer curso con Zeke no se había pasado como un curso de matemáticas para una alumna que tenía _realmente_ dificultades tenía que pasarse. En realidad, los primeros diez minutos fueron de maravilla, Sharpay explicando tranquilamente todo lo que no comprendía y Zeke escuchándola con su habitual atención, pero rápidamente las discusiones desviaron y la chica terminó explicándole lo maravillosas que eran sus amigas solteras, como por ejemplo Martha, aunque pese a sus kilos de más, era muy graciosa y agradable y con la cual se llevaba divinamente. Sin embargo, había un punto positivo: aunque Zeke quería hacerle comprender que le gustaba, esta vez, no se lo había dicho explícitamente.

Mientras andaba hacia la cocina para irse a tomar algo, soltó un gran saludo general. Sus padres le respondieron desde puntos opuestos de la casa y se encontró a su hermano en la cocina, hablando por teléfono. Después de servirse fue a sentarse a la mesa, frente a él, sacando su propio teléfono y se puso a enviar mensajes, pero su pasatiempo no le duró mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda a mí? -dijo de repente, sin ni siquiera haberla saludado desde que había llegado. Sharpay se percató que en su voz se podía oír algo de recelo, lo que la hizo levemente sonreír.

- Troy, con el montón de horas que te pasas explicando matemáticas en la escuela, no creo que sea necesario que vaya yo después de las clases a que me expliques de nuevo lo que has estando diciendo.

- Sí en vez de estar en Babia mientras hablo escucharas, no tendrías que...

- ¡Claro que te escucho! -replicó la joven, sus pómulos algo sonrojados-. Pero no comprendo, que no es igual. Ya sabes que lo único que se me da bien es la geometría. Y, bueno, como tengo un amigo que se ha propuesto tan simpáticamente para ayudarme, no le pude decir que no.

Troy alzó las cejas, mirándola fijamente. Cada vez que Sharpay mentía, hacía lo mismo: primero miraba a sus manos, después se colocaba el pelo detrás de las orejas y al final se ponía a juguetear ansiosamente con sus manos. Todo eso para decir que lo estaba haciendo al instante y que, por consecuencia, Troy no había podido creerse nada en absoluto y no se retuvo de mofarse de ella.

- Yo creía que hubieras hecho lo que sea para no estar demasiado tiempo con Zeke a solas y que, si eso debía de ocurrir, te las hubieras arreglado para estar con otra persona más.

- Es que, estar a un curso particular con dos... ¿Y tú como sabes que Zeke me da las clases?

- Me lo ha dicho mi dedo -respondió simplemente Troy, levantando su dedo pequeño izquierdo-, y como suelo no equivocarse mucho, decidí hacerle confianza.

- Metiche... -chisporroteo Sharpay, levantándose, dispuesta a irse.

El chico, quien esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, se levantó también y la siguió hasta llegar a su altura, rodearla con sus brazos y besar su frente.

- Es tan fácil picarte, Pay. Te prometo que hasta puede llegar a ser gracioso.

- ¿Eso que era? ¿Un cumplido? -preguntó Sharpay aunque en realidad, no tenía ganar de saber la respuesta.

- No... Más bien unas de las razones por las cuales te quiero tanto -explicó, dándole otro beso, esta vez sobre la cabeza.

Sharpay, quien había también abrazado a su hermano, sintió una sensación extraña en las rodillas y como si su estómago hubiese dado mil vueltas en un segundo. Intentó actuar como si nada y se apartó, yéndose al salón para sentarse sobre el sofá y ponerse a mirar la tele. Definitivamente, Troy le hacía un efecto casi inhumano y no podía soportarlo más. Sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo muchos más tiempo, porque ese sentimiento cada vez le pesaba más sobre la consciencia. Siempre había oído decir que el amor era un sentimiento extraño pero precioso, magnífico. Ella, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que era una verdadera carga, pero se lo explicaba fácilmente; debería de haberse enamorado de otra persona, de alguien que por lo menos no fuera ni su profesor, ni su hermano político, ni bastante más mayor que ella. Alguien como Zeke, por ejemplo, que siempre daría la cara por ella y que estaba dispuesto a todo por conquistarla.

A veces, hasta le entraban ganas de llorar. Llorar de rabia por no poder controlar sus sentimientos.


End file.
